


Rollercoaster

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Ferrari world, Fluff, M/M, Scared of rollercoasters, mention of hyperventilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi and Seb need to do Ferrari promotion at Ferrari world...only Seb is afraid of rollercoasters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea since last night, now I've got time to write it. I can't wait for the footage of Simi riding the rollercoaster! :D

"We're doing what?" 

Sebastian's eyes are wide and Kimi cannot help but chuckle at the expression on Sebastian's face.

"we're riding the rollercoaster. It's a thing we do every year" Kimi says with a shrug "It's fast but I don't really see the point" 

Sebastian is shaking his head "I'm not doing it" 

Kimi frowns at him "why? You're not scared are you?" 

Sebastian nods. He looks down at his feet as if embarrassed "I....uh there was this rollercoaster as a kid, it got stuck on the loop upside down. I was there for 10 minutes. Ever since I can't stand them" 

"Well then tell them that, you don't have to do it. Me and Esteban will do it instead" 

Sebastian looks back up at Kimi and sighs "No, I have to. Could you imagine the headlines if I refuse?" 

Kimi shrugs again "I wouldn't give a shit" 

At this Sebastian laughs "I think everyone knows at this point that you don't give a shit" 

At this comment, Kimi gently takes Sebastian's wrist "I give a shit about you. Seb, really if you can't do this then don't push yourself" 

Sebastian looks at Kimi's hand on his wrist and then back up at Kimi, determination in his eyes "I will do this" 

Kimi can only look at him with doubt. 

* * *

 

They board the coaster quickly. Sebastian laughing and joking with Kimi to hide his nerves, but Kimi can tell that Sebastian is not doing well. 

As the crew around them get ready to send the coaster up the track, Kimi turns to Sebastian. 

"Are you okay?" Kimi asks quietly and Sebastian turns to look at him, a shaky smile on his face. 

"Yes, sure. Lets go" Sebastian says, trying to grin, but he is beginning to shake a little. 

Kimi looks over and see's the crew in the control centre ready to press the button to go and quickly turns to Sebastian. 

"Sebastian, look at me" 

Sebastian turns to Kimi, he's visibly starting to hyperventilate.

"Seb, I'm here, it's going to be fine. Nothing will go wrong" As Kimi says the words, he subtly takes Sebastian's hand in his and gently runs his thumb over his hand. Sebastian looks down at their joined hands and gives Kimi a faint smile. 

"I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you" Kimi says softly. He looks over to the crew again and they nod to him. He nods back. 

"Okay, Seb, just focus on the feeling of my hand in yours. You will be okay. Okay?" 

"O-okay" Sebastian replies, eyes tightly shut. 

It's then that the coaster moves up the track like a rocket. 

* * *

 

Afterwards, they film Sebastian and Kimi getting off of the coaster and Sebastian turns to the cameras and grins, his eyes are shining. Kimi is beside him, a small smile on his face. 

They wrap up the interviews quickly, then exit the park together. As they're leaving, Kimi turns to Sebastian and asks him what he felt about the rollercoaster. 

Sebastian just looks at Kimi and then quickly draws him into a hug. 

"Thank you" Sebastian whispers as Kimi returns the hug. 

"You're welcome" Kimi replies "I couldn't leave you like that" 

Sebastian untangles himself from the hug and smiles at Kimi before leaning in to kiss Kimi soundly on the lips. Kimi is surprised at first, Sebastian isn't usually so public about their relationship, but then he kisses him back.

When they part Kimi grins up at Sebastian and holds out his hand for him to take, which he does. 

They walk out of the park hand in hand and in Kimi's book, it's the best visit to Ferrari world by far. 

 


End file.
